


A Night Out

by MishaAnya



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaAnya/pseuds/MishaAnya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Barson. Rafael and Liv are married and going out for a last hurrah before the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Recently became obsessed with Barson. Constructive criticism appreciated. Thanks!

“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” Liv groaned.

                “Liv, it’s only dinner and a movie.”

                She mumbled under her breath. “I look like a whale.”

                Rafael’s hand found hers and he looked at her. “No, you look beautiful. And in a few months, you’re going to look for any excuse to get out of the house.”

                Liv rolled her eyes. Rafael had intended the night be perfect. He’d rented a car, made reservations for dinner at her favorite restaurant, got the movie tickets ahead of time. Everything in place. It was going to be their last hurrah before the baby. No room for error.

                Until Liv saw the SUV coming towards them blow the red light. The cries of their voices were drowned out by the screams of breaking metal. Liv flew forward into the dashboard, Rafael’s arm trying to catch her as he himself slammed into his seat belt. Liv’s head cracked against the top of the visor, and her vision blurred.

                She slid back into her seat, blood seeped into her eyes. She struggled to focus. Smoke was rising from the engine, and dust from the airbags were making her eyes water. The dust caught in her throat and she coughed. “Rafael?”

                There was a groan next to her. She tried to sit up and then froze. Her seat was wet. She closed her eyes. “No, no, no, not now. Rafael?”

                She could hear sirens now. She turned to look at the man next to her. He was unconscious. She could see a head wound bleeding, and his arm was bent in an awkward direction. “Rafael, please wake up.” Her voice sounded little, even to her.

                The first response officers approached and her door opened, a flash light in her face. “Liv?!”

                Nick. “You’re not on duty tonight,” she mumbled.

                “I was nearby.” He flashed the light at Rafael. “Barba? Barba, can you hear me?”

                A sudden pain rippled through her body. She hissed and he looked back at her. “I’m in labor.”

                Nick cursed under his breath. “I need an ambulance over here!” he shouted over his shoulder. “Come on.”

                “Rafael-“

                “Liv-“

                “No, no. Not without Rafael.”

                “Liv, I need to get you to a hospital,” Nick lowered his voice. “Olivia, you need to think about the baby. Okay? I’m not letting you do it in totaled car. Barba would kill me.”

                The medics were arriving, coming with stretchers. “Unresponsive male in the driver’s seat,” Nick called. He pointed at another medic. “Here.”

                “My water broke,” Liv said weakly. The medic shined his flashlight into her eyes.

                “Dazed, not a concussion. Lucky.”

                Nick scoffed. “Yea, can we get her outta here before she gives birth in a car please?”

                “Detective, let me do my job.”

                “Nick,” Liv started.

                “Ma’am-“

                “Sergeant,” Nick corrected.

                “Sergeant,” the medic amended. “Can you get out of the car or do you need help?”

                Liv just shook her head. The medic reached in and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her out and placing her on the stretcher. “Nick, I need Rafael,” she said as they started moving towards the ambulance.

                Nick glanced at the medics hoisting the DA into the neighboring ambulance. “He’ll be at the same hospital, Sergeant.”

                She gasped as another wave of contractions hit her. The medics quickly hoisted her into the back of the bus and Nick followed suit.

                The ride was quick. The medics measured Liv’s blood pressure, heart rate, and oxygen. “Sergeant, you’re very lucky,” one of them muttered.

                Liv bit her tongue as a contraction hit her. They unloaded her and Nick stayed in the emergency room, waiting for the ambulance carrying Barba. They were right behind. “NYPD, tell me what you know,” he shouted as they unloaded the DA.

                “Concussion, fractured arm, possible internal bleeding,” one of the medics rattled as they wheeled the stretcher down the hall. A doctor blocked Nick’s intent to follow them.

                “Sir, I can’t let you go in there.”

                “His wife is in labor.”

                “Then I suggest you go be with her, because her husband won’t be.” The doctor shoved through the doors to assess his patient. Nick punched the wall before trying to find Liv.

               

                He found her upstairs, fighting with the doctor trying to reason with her. “Olivia, you are having this baby now, whether you want to or not. You need to let us help you.”

                “NO! I need Rafael here!” she cried. They had managed to get her into a hospital gown.

                Nick walked in. “Sir!”

                He ignored them and knelt at her bed. “Liv,” he spoke softly. “Liv, Barba is in surgery. He’s going to be just fine, but he can’t be here.” She stared at him. “He’s going to be fine, but you need to do this for you and your baby. Okay?”

                She shook her head. “Rafael.”

                “Liv, he loves you so much. You’re going to be fine. Just please, listen to your doctors,” Nick pleaded.

                She nodded. “Sir, if you’re going to stay, you need to put this on,” a nurse handed him some paper scrubs to put over his clothes. His grimace made Liv laugh just a little.

                “Alright, Olivia, you need to push. You’re almost there.”

                Nick held her hand, feeling the bones in his fingers creek under the pressure. He’d been through this with Maria when she had Zara. But this felt different. It felt wrong doing Barba’s job, but he knew it was better than her being alone. “You’re doing great, Liv.”

                “Olivia, one more big push for us please.”

                Nick thought his hand might actually break, as Olivia screamed out her push. As her scream ended, the cries of a small baby filled the room. Olivia let out a relieved sigh and one of nurses looked at Nick. “Do you want to cut the cord?”

                Nick glanced at Olivia. He shouldn’t be here, he knew it. But she sleepily nodded her approval and he followed the nurse’s instructions. Then they placed the little bundle in Liv’s arms. “Congratulations,” the doctor said. “You have a beautiful baby girl.”

 

 

 

                He felt like he’d been hit by a bus. Not that he knew what that felt like. He could only assume that it felt similar to this though. Every muscle seemed to have its own ache. Now, if only his eyes would work.

                The room was too white and too bright. And he wasn’t alone. “Liv?”

                Her hand was on his immediately and her face was above his. “Rafael.”

                “Did we get hit by a bus?”

                “Close. An SUV.”

                At that, he sat straight up. “Are you alright? The baby?” he had to cradle his head in his hands to stead the spinning.

                She kissed him gently. “We’re both fine. Would you like to meet your daughter?”

                He opened his eyes and looked at the little bundle he just noticed was in Liv’s arms. “Mi hija?” She nodded, smiling, and slid the baby into his good arm. His face lit up as he held her close to his chest, rocking her. Liv couldn’t help but chuckle. “She’s beautiful.”

                “Yes.”

                He looked over at her. His eyes swept over the laceration over her eyebrow, and the bruise on her neck. “You’re okay?”

                “Yes,” she kissed his head again. “You have a concussion and had to have surgery on some bleeding.”

                “Were you alone?” he whispered.

                She shook her head. “Nick was one of the first responders. He stayed with me the whole time.”

                He felt a huge surge of relief wash over him and then anger and then guilt. “I’m sorry I wasn’t-“ She shushed him with a look before he could finish the sentence and they both turned to look at the little girl in his arm. “Where’s Noah?”

                “Nick and Amanda have him. They’re bringing him to visit.”

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from his daughter. “What’s her name?”

                “It’s not official,” Liv started. “But I was thinking Nicole.”

                Rafael raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

                Olivia nodded and Rafael kissed her cheek. “Alright, then. Nicole,” he smiled and kissed his daughter’s forehead.

               

El Fin


End file.
